All She Wanted
by rock lover
Summary: A Bosco and Cruz fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Third Watch or any of it's characters.

* * *

Bosco never understood Cruz. Not even when they were seeing each other. He used to wonder if they could've lasted. But now his feelings for her were cold. She was the reason Mikey was killed. He warned her what would've happened to his brother. But she didn't care about that. All she cared about was getting as many collars as she could.

Bosco didn't even look up when Cruz walked in. He'd been ignoring her since the whole thing with his brother happened. He didn't even notice her standing right next to him. He just pretended he was looking through files.

"Bosco we need to talk. You can't keep ignoring me," Cruz said. Bosco still wouldn't look at her. And whenever he did it was with hate and disgust. She felt bad about Bosco's brother but he wouldn't believe her. And right now she needed him so bad.

"I have nothing to say to you," Bosco retorted. He walked out of the room. He didn't feel like being anywhere near Cruz right now. But something made Bosco turn around and look back. When he did he saw Cruz in tears. What could Cruz be crying about? She had no feelings. Except for herself of course.

* * *

Bosco saw Faith come back from the captains office. He wondered what that could be about. He had finally started to talk to Faith again. He shouldn't have taken anything out on Faith. It wasn't her fault Mikey was killed, it was Cruz's.

"Bosco, I need you to get Cruz for me," Faith said. Normally she wouldn't ask Bosco to. She knew he hated Cruz more than anything right now. But she had something she needed to do and the boss wanted to see her.

"Why?" Bosco asked. Why couldn't Faith just get Cruz herself. Faith should know by now that Bosco hates Cruz.

"I have something I need to take care of. Emily called me. I want to make sure she's okay. And the captain wants to talk to her. He doesn't sound happy. She must've screwed up pretty bad," Faith said.

"Sure," Bosco said. He walked upstairs and over to Cruz's desk. She wasn't there. Probably working on getting some one else killed. He was about to leave but something caught his eye. It looked like pamphlets. Bosco walked back over to her desk. They were pamphlets on cancer. Cruz had cancer. Bosco felt like scum for treating Cruz like crap. He kept blaming her for his brothers murder while she was dying herself. He had to talk to her. He had to apologize. He had to see if there was something he could do for her. Bosco looked up and saw Cruz.

"What do you want?" Cruz asked. She looked exhausted.

"The captain wants to see you. And after that you and I need to talk," Bosco said. Cruz was happy that he was finally talking to her. That was until she saw Bosco holding the pamphlets in his hands. Now he knew. He knew she had cancer. How could she have been stupid enough to leave them laying around like that? Cruz walked downstairs. She wondered what the boss could have to talk to her about.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Bosco was waiting outside for Cruz. He had finally gotten her to agree to talk to him. But she said it couldn't be at the station. He understood. Not everyone should know her business. He wasn't even supposed to know. If he was she would of told him. He looked up when he heard the door slam loudly. He looked up and saw Cruz. She looked pissed.

"Everything okay?" Bosco asked. She looked like she was about to cry. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and whisper to her that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. They still had to talk and know where they stood with each other.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Bosco. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Cruz asked. She wanted to hurry up and get this over with. He was probably going to blame her for Mikey's death. She did feel a little responsible. She felt so bad when she found out what happened to Mikey. And sure some of it was her fault. She didn't listen to Bosco when he warned her what would happen. She was the one that let him free. But she didn't deserve what Bosco had been doing to her.

"I know I've treated you badly. I'm so sorry for that. I had no right to blame you for Mikey's death. I know this may be a lot to ask, but I was hoping you'd forgive me and we could be friends again," Bosco said. He looked up at Cruz. He could tell that she was thinking this over.

"Bosco, I would really like to give you another chance. But I don't know how long it will take for me to get over how you've been treating me. I'm happy that you're not blaming me for Mikey's death anymore. Now that's one less thing I have to worry about," Cruz replied. Things have just seemed to be coming apart lately. But at least her relationship with Bosco was getting better.

"How have you been holding up? Have you started treatment yet?" Bosco asked.

"I've been okay. I start treatment tomorrow morning. I'm so scared Bosco. I've heard the things that it does to you," Cruz admitted.

"You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you whenever you need me. Just let me know and I'll be there. You know that, right?" Bosco asked. Cruz felt the tears that she'd been trying so hard to keep from falling spill down her face. Bosco pulled her into his arms and whispered softly to her that everything would be okay. And for the first time she believed it would. Because now she had Bosco and she wasn't alone. Now she'd finally be able to get through this because she had something to live for.

"I know Bosco. Would you mind coming with me tomorrow. I don't want to be alone," Cruz said. She looked at Bosco and smiled. She hadn't smiled for a long time.

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Bosco said. He still had Cruz in his arms. He gently ran his hands through her hair and smiled at her. He missed having Cruz this close. He just hoped that she'd be okay. She'd have to be. He couldn't lose her. Not now that they're finally getting along again.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

After Cruz's treatment, Bosco took Cruz back to his place. He's never seen her look so scared, and nervous. But all he could do was be there for her and hold her hand. He wanted to do more for her. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone through this. But she didn't really like talking about this and she wasn't opening up to him. Sure they had just started talking again, but she needed him. She needed to know that this time he wasn't going anywhere. Maybe then she would be able to let him in. She seemed so guarded, but he couldn't blame her. He was the one that had hurt her and blamed her for something that wasn't her fault. He just needed anyone but himself to blame. He didn't want to be the one at fault for his brothers death. It was just so much easier to blame Cruz for Mikey's death. He sat down next to Cruz on his couch. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Bosco asked. Like she would tell him anyway. She had barely said a word to him today. But she looked worried about something. He wanted to at least try and get what was bothering out of her.

"It's not right for me to involve you in this. You shouldn't have to go through this with me. I know what could happen and I don't want to put you through that," Cruz replied. She looked at Bosco. She liked that he was here for her and that he wanted to help. But she just couldn't do this to him. There was a good chance that she could die. Bosco didn't need to watch that happen or go to the treatments with her only to have it not work.

"I want to go through this with you. I want to be there for you. The only thing I care about is you getting better and knowing that you can tell me anything. Whatever you need, I'm here for you," Bosco said. This was hard on Cruz. She wasn't used to not being able to control things. He felt so bad for her. She wasn't used to needing help or anyone. She was used to being independent. He could tell she didn't think that things were going to get better. All she could think about was the bad things that could happen. But she's had it pretty hard.

"But I can't ask you to do that. I can't ask you to give up all of this time just to help me. You have a life," Cruz said. She didn't know why Bosco was so willing to be there for her. Especially when just a few days ago, he blamed her for his brothers murder. But she was glad that she had him. She hated fighting with him and watching him be in pain knowing that he blamed her for it.

"You don't have to ask. I want to do this. You know there are people who do care about you," Bosco said.

"And I bet that you're the only one who does. I'm probably going to have to take some time off of work after I get the treatments each time. I don't want to go into work not being able to pay too much attention to what I'm doing because I'm tired and just want to be left alone," Cruz replied.

"Now you know that isn't true. You know that people besides me care about you. And it probably is a good idea to take some time off of work. We don't want you getting hurt," Bosco said. He saw Cruz smile. And he couldn't help but smile back. He liked how much better they were doing. There wasn't anymore fighting and now they were talking about the things that bothered. He was just glad that Cruz had opened up to him without him having to push her. He knew that things would get better and he knew that she would get better. She was a strong person. She would be able to get through this. All she needed was a little help and he was glad to give it to her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Cruz asked. She couldn't believe that Bosco actually cared about her this much. But she liked having someone care about her. Especially since it was Bosco. She knew that with him around and helping her, she would have no problem getting better. She jsut won't admit that to him. He doesn't need his ego boosted.

TBC...


End file.
